Kent (Aethelbert)
Kent led by Aethelbert is a custom civilization by GPuzzle. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Kent The kingdom of the Kentish, today referred to as the Kingdom of Kent, was an early medieval kingdom in what is now South East England. Establishing itself in either the fifth or sixth centuries CE, it continued to exist until being fully absorbed into the Kingdom of England in the tenth century. Under the preceding Romano-British administration, the area of Kent faced repeated attacks from seafaring raiders during the fourth century CE, with Germanic-speaking foederati likely being invited to settle in the area as mercenaries. Following the end of Roman administration in 410, further linguistically Germanic tribal groups moved into the area, as testified by both archaeological evidence and Late Anglo-Saxon textual sources. The primary ethnic group to settle in the area appears to have been the Jutes, who established their Kingdom in East Kent, which was potentially initially under the dominion of the Kingdom of Francia. It has been argued that an East Saxon community initially settled West Kent, before being conquered by the expanding East Kentish in the sixth century. The earliest recorded king of Kent was Æthelberht, who as bretwalda wielded significant influence over other Anglo-Saxon kingdoms in the late sixth century. The Christianization of the Anglo-Saxons began in Kent under Æthelberht’s reign with the arrival of the monk Augustine of Canterbury and his Gregorian mission in 597. It was one of the seven traditional kingdoms of the so-called Anglo-Saxon heptarchy, but it lost its independence in the 8th century when it became a sub-kingdom of Mercia. In the 9th century, it became a sub-kingdom of Wessex, and in the 10th century, it became part of the unified Kingdom of England that was created under the leadership of Wessex. Its name has been carried forward ever since as the county of Kent. Knowledge of Anglo-Saxon Kent comes from scholarly study of Late Anglo-Saxon texts such as the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle and the Ecclesiastical History of the English People, as well as archaeological evidence such as that left by Early Medieval cemeteries and settlements, and by the toponymical evidence of Kentish place-names. Aethelbert Aethelbert was King of Kent from about 589 until his death. The eighth-century monk Bede, in his Ecclesiastical History of the English People, lists him as the third king to hold imperium over other Anglo-Saxon kingdoms. In the late ninth century Anglo-Saxon Chronicle he is referred to as a bretwalda, or "Britain-ruler". He was the first English king to convert to Christianity. Æthelberht was the son of Eormenric, succeeding him as king, according to the Chronicle. He married Bertha, the Christian daughter of Charibert, king of the Franks, thus building an alliance with the most powerful state in contemporary Western Europe; the marriage probably took place before he came to the throne. Bertha's influence may have led to Pope Gregory I's decision to send Augustine as a missionary from Rome. Augustine landed on the Isle of Thanet in east Kent in 597. Shortly thereafter, Æthelberht converted to Christianity, churches were established, and wider-scale conversion to Christianity began in the kingdom. He provided the new church with land in Canterbury, thus establishing one of the foundation stones of what ultimately became the Anglican Communion. Æthelberht's law for Kent, the earliest written code in any Germanic language, instituted a complex system of fines; the law code is preserved in the Textus Roffensis. Kent was rich, with strong trade ties to the continent, and he may have instituted royal control over trade. Coinage probably began circulating in Kent during his reign for the first time since the Anglo-Saxon invasion. He later came to be regarded as a saint for his role in establishing Christianity among the Anglo-Saxons. His feast day was originally 24 February, but was changed to 25 February. Dawn of Man We greet you, Aethelbert, king of Kent, and overlord of Britain. Being the first Christian king in England, helping spread the religion through the land, you developed the strong trade and spiritiualism of your land, making you - and your country - prestigious through all of Europe as a pillar of your religion, and a massive center for trade and products like never seen before. Oh, serene king, your people call to you once again in a moment of spiritual crisis! Can you soothe their souls and estabilish Kent as a kingdom where pilgrims flock to? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: "We welcome you to the land of Kent. Stay, pray, feel refreshed. May your soul be pleased through the works of our faith." Defeat: "You are a soulless person. I abandon this place, and leave behind the work of my lifetime that will not speak to you." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Create the Archbishop of Canterbury We, as the bastion of our religion in our land, must create an archbisphoric under the control of the government to solidfy our standing in the world stage. Requirements: * Player must be Kent (Aethelbert). * Must have researched Theology. * Your Capital must have a Religion. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 1000 Gold. * 2 Magistrates. Rewards: * Resting point for Influence with City-States increased by 20 * +2 Faith from Temples and Shrines Mint New Coins It has been far too long since new coins have been minted in this land, the ones remaining a mere memory of a long gone past. If we are to be considered overlords of our region, we must mint new coins. Requirements: * Player must be Kent (Aethelbert). * Must have researched Guilds. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 1000 Gold (Increased by every Mynet you have) * 1 Magistrates. Rewards: * 200 Culture (Bonus increases for every Mynet you have). * 25% Gold from Mynets. Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now using your using your guitar strings and promising large sums of money to the NHS, then reneging on the commitment. I worry the rest of the world will succumb to this level of bants. Full Credits List * GPuzzle: Author. References Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:GPuzzle Category:England Category:United Kingdom